gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fenway School of Magical Arts
}} Not to be confused with Wizard101, Ravenwood School of Magical Arts, or The Noob Academy and Learning Center.http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Noob_Academy_and_Learning_Center The Fenway School of Magical Arts is a very prestigious and high-tech school which teaches its student body the BEST ways to learn and master the skills of magic. There are several different types of magic you are able to choose from. You can take more than one type of magic. The school is ran by Headmaster Samuel Redbeard, and most of the wizards you find in the Caribbean are a professor at the school. You will work in a hands-on, risk free environment learning how to control and use your special talents. What We Teach We offer and teach a variety of magics, each one different than the last. We will show you the best ways to cast and master magic, and tips and tricks to help you on your way. Along with teaching different types of magic, we also teach magical skills and how they are linked to everyday subjects such as: Mathematics, Science, Reading, and Writing. Each type of magic is classified as a "School." The types of schools are listen below: School of Pyromancy School of Thamaturgy School of Necromancy School of Time School of Shadow School of Blood School of Conjury School of Sorcery School of Divination School of Smoke School of Illusion Ethereal Stage of Skill* Anglo-Saxon Magic Arithmancy Magical Sciences Herbology Summoning (relates to Conjury) Crafting of Magical Items Gardening of Magical Items Alchemy * = See refrences What We Do Our next-generation ways of teaching will show you the most andvanced and technological ways of learning how to perform magic in the BEST of ways. Our hands-on technology will allow you to directly learn the magic in a safe and hands-on environment with other people. You will begin to learn magic right away in the classroom, and will have the ability to work with others to better understand the skill of MAGIC. We will teach you the most efficient ways to use and control your magic so that you can successfully cast spells. If you are having ANY trouble with learning your magic, you will work directly with the BEST of the BEST to help you better understand what you are doing. If you have ever been interested in learning and performing magic then the Fenway School of Magical Arts will help YOU to uncover your special talents! How To Register To register at the Fenway School of Magical Arts, as a teacher or student, just send a message to User: Lord Samuel Redbeard and start your magical adventure! Current Faculty Professor Samuel Redbeard—Headmaster/Principal, teacher of ALL schools Professor John Breasly—Vice-Principal, teacher of ALL schools Black Ballade—Teacher of Ice and Light magicks. Slappy—Teacher of Fire and Smoke References Ethereal Stage of Skill -- When you have mastered all schools, you may attempt these challenges that will test your skills. If you pass all the tests, you are considered an Ethereal Mystic. The tests are considered impossible, as the creatures in them are from a very distant land, that land is where the tests take place. and only TWO people to have passed the test are Samuel Redbeard and John Breasly. Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO